Estranho Desejo 2: She's Back
by VidahCosta
Summary: Renesmee está de volta cinquenta anos depois de sua partida, ela volta diferente e cheia de surpresas. Mas, será que os sentimentos por uma certa pessoa continua intacta? (Tem que ler Estranho Desejo para entender um pouco essa fic)


**Nome :** Estranho Desejo 2: She's Back - One-Shot

**Sinopse :** Renesmee está de volta cinquenta anos depois de sua partida, ela volta diferente e cheia de surpresas. Mas, será que os sentimentos por uma certa pessoa continua intacta?

**Classificação** : +18 | Categorias : Saga Crepúsculo | **Gênero :** Romance, Orange, Yuri, Hentai, Shoujo-Ai, Lemon | **Avisos :** Homossexualidade, Incesto,Bissexualidade.

**Shipper :** Bella Cullen/Renesmee Cullen

**# Todos os personagens desta fanfiction são da escritora Stephenie Meyer. **  
**# A fanfiction é escrita apenas por mim e apenas eu posso posta-lá em outros sites, se eu quiser.**  
**# Tem que ler a primeira fanfiction para entender esta: Estranho Desejo - s/8841833/1/Estranho-Desejo-One-Shot**  
**# Contém conteúdo com homossexualismo, se for homofóbico, ou preconceituoso, vaza daqui.**  
**# Está fanfiction também contém incesto, com mãe e filha.**  
**# RECUSE PLÁGIO! PLÁGIO É CRIME BABY!**  
**# Boa Leitura povo!**

**(Ponto de Vista: Renesmee *Nessie* Cullen)**

Neste momento não consigo descrever o que estou sentido, faz anos que não os vejo. Tanta coisa mudou nessa minha vida maluca. Depois de tanto tempo estou voltando para aqueles que me amam, estou voltando para casa. Meus sentimentos são confusos, estão em ebulição, pareço que vou explodir a qualquer momento nessa viajem.

Eu sinto saudades, medo, ansiedade... E também sinto amor, tanto o amor pela família Cullen: Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, Edward quanto pelos lobos. Bom, eu não sei se alguém já envelheceu, perdi contato literalmente com os lobos. Também sinto muitas saudades dela... Minha mãe... Da minha Bella. Ok, minha e do meu pai, mas podemos considerar...

Eu posso estar sentindo falta de todos, mas nada supera a falta da minha mãe. Dói bastante ficar longe dela, doeu bastante ter ficado longe dela. Mas era necessário, afinal, se eu ficasse morando com eles, tentaria todos os dias agarrar ela, e bom, isso não seria nada legal. Eu amadureci bastante, afinal se passaram 50 anos.

Estava morando na Itália, em Volterra, fiquei um tempo com os Volturi e logo fui para Paris. Aconteceu muita coisa por lá comigo.

– Senhoras e senhores, coloquem os cintos, logo estaremos pousando no aeroporto de Washington. – Diz uma voz anasalada, cruzes!

Faço o que ela pede, mesmo que a probabilidade de algo acontecer comigo sejam muito poucas.

Passaram-se alguns minutos e pousamos. Sai do avião com uma mochila de costas, minha roupa está adequada para a idade que pareço ter, isto é, vinte, vinte e dois anos. Coloquei meus óculos e fui para minha moto. Subi e sentei nela, antes que partisse mandei uma mensagem pelo meu Blackberry para a minha mãe e Alice.

_"De: Renesmee Cullen_

_Para: Alice Cullen, Bella Cullen._

_Horário: 13:48_

_Tenho uma surpresa para vocês. Ela chegará hoje."_

E assim, peguei meu capacete, coloquei, liguei e fui em direção a Forks.

_Moto da Renesmee._

**(Ponto de Vista: Isabella *Bella* Cullen)**

Estou deitada na cama do meu quarto da cabana, estava tudo tão quieto. Edward está do meu lado, mexendo no meu cabelo carinhosamente, depois de uma rodada de você-sabe-bem-o-que. Depois que fiquei com minha garotinha anos atrás, nunca mais foi o mesmo. Parece que ela me completa mais que ele, é estranho, só pelo fato de ela ser minha filha.

Esses anos todos estaria mentindo se disser que não sofri, pois sofri bastante. Ela só se comunica conosco por mensagens, isso por que elas são curtas e não dão detalhes. E nesses cinquenta anos que não a vejo, a última mensagem dela foi a sete anos e isso me mata, pois não temos noticias se ela está bem ou não. Alice diz que já não pode a ver, ninguém sabe o por que.

Sinto meu celular tremer na mesinha, estava no silencioso. Edward tira o braço de cima de mim para eu pegar o celular. Vejo que é uma mensagem... Da Renesmee! Abro-a rapidamente.

_"De: Renesmee Cullen_

_Para: Bella Cullen._

_Tenho uma surpresa para vocês. Ela chegará hoje."_

Eu sinto meu corpo tremer, finalmente ela mandou uma mensagem! Edward pega o celular e lê, vejo-o da um sorriso. Eu tenho uma boa sensação sobre este encontro. Levanto-me rapidamente, me arrumo, Edward veste alguma roupa que nem reparo qual, e começo a correr em direção á casa da família. Chegamos juntos, quando entramos vemos a família comemorar, provavelmente já sabem. Todos nos cumprimentamos e sentamos no sofá, ficamos conversando esperando a surpresa da**_minha Renesmee._**

_Horas Depois, Naquele Mesmo Dia._

Já haviam se passado algumas horas desde a mensagem de Nessie, nesse tempo liguei para Jacob para que ele viesse para cá, dez minutos depois ele já estava aqui. Quando eu fiz _aquilo _com Renesmee, eu não senti que estava traindo Edward ou Jacob, parecia normal, parecia... Certo (?). Estou aflita, nervosa, confusa, e com saudades, saudades dela. Quando ela se foi, achou que eu não sofreria, eu acho, mas é como se ela tivesse arrancado um pedaço do meu coração, um pedaço de mim.

De repente escutamos alguém bater na porta, estranho, pois não sentimos cheiro ou escutamos nada. Levantei-me e fui abrir a porta, quando abro. Tinha uma garota alta, parecia ter uns 22 anos por ai, estava de costas, até que virou... E... PUTA QUE PARIU O ARO!

Era ela... A minha perfeição, a minha menina, a minha garota, diferente, mas continua sendo minha... Era ela! Ela havia voltado!

**(Ponto de Vista: Renesmee *Nessie* Carlie Cullen)**

Aqui estava eu, na frente da mansão dos Cullen, onde eu havia passado minha infância toda, onde eu havia sido feliz, alegre, onde tudo aconteceu... Ou quase tudo, já que a metade foi na cabana, mas isso não importa. Respirei fundo, e sinto o cheiro de todos, eles estavam aqui, e Jacob também. Nossa! Como senti falta deles! Eu não posso mais ir embora, não mais...

Bati na porta, e virei de costas para a porta escutei passos vindos lá de dentro, até que alguém abriu a porta. Viro-me e me deu de cara com ela... Minha mãe... Ela ficou parada, me analisando, e eu analisando ela, e puts, ela estava tão... linda! Com uma blusa vermelha cor sangue soltinha, escrito "Love It", uma calça colada jeans, salto da mesma cor da blusa, usava uma jaqueta com o zíper aberto por cima da camisa. Usava um chapéu bem estiloso, seus cabelos estavam no estilo bagunçado, e ela usava um óculo sem lentes vermelha.

Óbvio que não mudou nada nela, mas ela sempre foi perfeita. E todo aquele sentimento que eu tentava esconder de mim, que eu tentava fugir todo santo dia, voltou como um baque na cabeça. Agora, na minha frente eu não enxergava mais Bella á mãe, e sim, Bella a minha paixão, o amor da minha eternidade. Nossos olhos se encontraram pela primeira vez, e provavelmente ela viu tudo o que eu sentia pelos meus olhos. Eu não via mais nada ao meu redor, não sentia ou ouvia, apenas a linda mulher a minha frente, eu sentia o amor "no ar". Ficamos nos encarando até que eu tive que quebrar o silêncio.

– Hm... Olá, eu sou Renesmee Carlie Cullen, sou a nova moradora da casa. – Digo estendendo a mão, brincando, dei um sorriso de lado.

Mas, ao invés de ela apertar minha mão, ela pula em cima de mim, dando-me um abraço apertado. Passei a mão automaticamente por sua cintura fazendo-a ficar grudada em mim, coloquei minha cabeça perto de seu pescoço e ela do meu, ficamos desse jeito, Bella me apertava como se não estivesse acreditando que eu estava aqui. Estava começando a ficar com falta de ar, final, ainda sou meia-humana.

– Estou... Ficando... Sem... Ar... – Eu balbucio, ela se toca e afrouxa mais o abraço, mas não desgruda.

Tiro minha cabeça de seu pescoço, e lhe dou um beijo no canto da boca, quem vê, pensa que foi na bochecha, e sussurrei um "estou aqui, acalme-se". Logo ela se acalma e me solta, olha para mim e sorri, entramos em casa de mãos dadas. Vejo todos olharem para mim emocionados.

– Olá família. – Eu digo, sorrindo torto. – Estão esperando o que? Venham, me abracem. – Eu digo abrindo os braços, quando percebo todos estavam na minha frente me abraçando em conjunto.

Ficamos nos abraçando até que resolvemos nos sentar, ficaram no sofá estilo "C" e eu na frente do sofá. Ficamos em silêncio até que Edward, que continuava em pé, ele veio até mim e me abraçou sozinho, retribui, ele me deu um beijo na testa e voltamos a nos sentar.

– Então Nessie, por que foi embora? – Interrompe o silencio Rosalie. Logo de cara pô, esperava que essa pergunta fosse para mais tarde.

– Bom, eeer... Eu fiz uma coisa muito errada, por mais que gostasse. – Meus olhos pararam em Bella, mas logo desviei o olhar olhando para tia Rose. – E para não piorar as coisas, resolvi viajar... – Dou de ombros.

– Onde você esteve morando esses anos? O que aconteceu? - Pergunta Emmett franzindo a sobrancelha.

– Primeiro eu fui para Tennessee. Eu comprei um apartamento, eu tenho documentos falsos comigo, e tinha dinheiro guardado o suficiente. Lá eu reencontrei Nahuel. – Sinto o olhar de Jacob em mim, encolho os ombros. – Trabalhávamos em um restaurante, ficamos por lá 4 anos, até que resolvemos fazer faculdade, eu fiz de medicina e ele de advocacia. Começamos a ficar mais juntos, alugamos um apartamento perto da faculdade e começamos a morar juntos. – Escuto alguém rosnar, mas não presto atenção. – Até que começamos a sair, vocês sabem, ficar mais juntos, até que fomos em uma balada e começamos a ter uma "amizade colorida", passaram-se meses e ele se revelou apaixonado por mim. – Suspiro, todos me olhavam curiosos. Menos Jake, que olhava para mim com cara de ciúmes. – Eu tinha uma queda por ela também, não posso negar, ele me pediu em namoro eu aceitei, óbvio. Depois de meses juntos nós... er... avançamos no nosso relacionamento. – Eu juro que estava como pimentão, por mais que tenha feito sexo com minha mãe, não conta né? – Enfim, anos depois, quando ambos terminamos a faculdade, ele me pediu em casamento, e dias depois descubro estar grávida dele... – Eu vejo eles arregalarem os olhos, Edward estava puto, Jacob estava tremendo, Emmett gargalhava enquanto soltava uns "Ela é foda", Alice estava confusa, Carlisle impressionado, Rosalie estava... Rosalie (?), Esme emocionada, Jasper tentava acalmar todos, e minha mãe... Bom, Bella apenas olhava para mim, sem expressão nenhuma. Eu não sabia o que ela sentia.

– Minha gravidez foi diferente, apenas de dois meses, aparentemente durou mais do que quando Bel... mãe estava grávida de mim. Meu filho se chama Edward Jacob Swan Cullen. – Meu pai me olhava agora emocionado. Dou um pequeno sorriso. – Bom, três anos depois nós separamos, E.J já parecia ter sete anos com a inteligência de um garoto de treze, ele decidiu morar com o pai no Brasil, não me opus, contanto que mantivéssemos contato. – Dei de ombros novamente. – Fui para Volterra, e lá eu conheci direito Alec, eu virei amiga dele e de Jane, por mais que isso seja impossível para outras pessoa. Eu e ele começamos a namorar, e assim passou até que ele me pediu em casamento também, duas semanas depois nos casamos, fomos para a lua-de-mel no Caribe, e lá eu engravidei novamente. – Coro, todos ofegaram, ninguém acreditava no que eu dizia, solto um suspiro. – Foi o mesmo tempo do E.J, mas agora era ela, Isabella Sophia Swan Cullen, e assim se passou. A cada 4 anos E.J aparecia para me visitar, o que me machucava, mas nunca falava nada. Depois de anos com Alec, ele me traiu, mas eu não fiquei com raiva, apenas chateada, e assim separamos. Quando Isa fez dezoito anos ela foi viajar, conhecer o mundo e eu? Bom, eu fiquei em Volterra mesmo, eu tinha feito muitos amigos lá. E hoje resolvi vir para cá. – Termino a minha história.

E assim, todos ficaram em silêncio, ninguém dizia nada, eu apenas escutava o meu coração e a do Jake, além das respirações. Mas logo o vejo sair correndo, não vou atrás dele, eu nunca disse que o amaria como ele quer.

– Nossa, que história! – Exclama Alice surpresa. – Mas eu não vi nada disso. – Bufa frustrada.

– A, são meus dons, eu evolui, descobri que tenho um escudo mental, físico e sonoro. Além do meu dom de mostrar pensamentos, eu posso conectar mentes e lê-las. – Dou um sorriso.

– Ah... – Todos ficaram em um silêncio constrangedor.

– Então, quando você vai ver seus filhos de novo? – Pergunta pela primeira vez Bella.

– Eles veem daqui uns dias para conhecer vocês. – A olho dentro dos olhos, ela sorri.

– Ótimo! Quero conhecer logo meus netos! – Ela diz alegre. Edward sorri, e de repente todos estávamos rindo.

– Que tal sairmos para comemorar a sua volta? – Pergunta Alice. – Uma balada? Você ainda curte né? – Pergunta hesitante.

– Não! – Eu digo irônica. – Saiu de moda a cinquenta anos atrás. – Reviro os olhos e depois sorrio. – É óbvio que sim, _"vambora" _se arrumar _"cambada"._ – Eu digo animada.

– Bom, eu vou sair para fazer compras com Carlisle, divirtam-se crianças. – Esme diz sorrindo maternalmente.

– Não somos crianças! – Resmungamos em coro.

– Está bem, está bem. – Sorri. – Divirtam-se velhinhos. – Zomba, resmungamos novamente um "Ei!" E assim vovó e vovô saíram.

– Garotos, vão se arrumar. – Diz Alice se levantando. – Garotas, me sigam. – A fadinha começa a andar, peguei minha mochila e logo eu, Bella e Rosalie a acompanhamos. Os garotos foram se arrumar cada um em seu quarto.

Entramos em um quarto cheio de maquiagens e coisas para cabelo, tinha um closet enorme, maior que o quarto, eu hein, Alice é muito doida! Para que ter um closet tão grande assim? Alice perguntou quem iria primeiro tomar banho, eu fui. Peguei uma muda de roupa e fui para o banheiro, tirei a que estava usando e entrei na ducha, passei xampu de chocolate e me passei sabonete, enxaguei-me e sai. Coloquei a roupa que tinha separado. Olho no espelho e penteio meu cabelo, mas logo passo a mão o bagunçando, deixando em um estilo "pós-foda", passo uma maquiagem preta, destacando meus olhos castanhos.

Sai do banheiro, todas olharam para mim, e ficaram com a boca em formato de "O", pigarreei e elas voltam ao normal, me elogiam e tals. Logo em seguida Alice entra no banheiro, vejo Bella olhar-me discretamente(ou nem tanto) de baixo para cima, nossos olhos se encontram e eu dou um sorriso a vejo desviar o olhar, isso me magoou, mas fiquei quieta. Sentei-me no sofá. Depois de um tempo, Alice e Rosaliejá tinham se arrumado, e foi à vez de minha mãe ir tomar banho, ela demorou um pouco, até que ela sai de lá. E MEU DEUS! Ela está perfeita! A roupa magnífica e o estilo do cabelo parecido com o meu, selvagem, eu fiquei a secando, mas vejo seu olhar reprendedor, desvio os olhos.

Logo nos saímos do quarto para descer, os garotos já estavam lá em baixo, primeiro desce Alice que para ao lado de Jasper, e lhe da um beijo. Rosalie em seguida que vai para o Emmett e da aquele beijo cujo parece que vão se comer, e em seguida da Rose minha mãe, que vai para o lado de Edward e lhe beija também, meu pai a olhava como se fosse a pedra mais rara do mundo, mais frágil, ele a amava muito. Era isso que me doía, eu não conseguia ficar no mesmo lugar que eles por causa do amor deles. Eu desci e passei direto, e subi na minha moto, já era noite mas o céu não estava nublado, o que era bom, assim não precisaria de carona.

Respiro fundo para não chorar, eu não queria chorar, eles perguntariam o porquê de eu estar chorando e eu não poderia responder, vejo que todos já estavam em seus respectivos carros e ligo minha moto, os deixo irem à frente, fico por última. Estávamos correndo até que eu diminuo a velocidade, os deixando ir à frente. Fiquei refletindo, o que eu farei lá? Pegar alguns garotos? Não, eu não conseguiria, não com ela lá perto. Bom, eu iria beber, beber até ficar doida. Eu já sou BEM maior de idade, já passo fazer isso a um bom tempo. E depois, no caminho apenas fiquei pensando nela e em seu perfeito corpo.

_Minutos Depois._

Chegamos na tal balada, tinha muitos adolescentes humanos, estacionamos nossos veículos na entrada, todos olhavam para nós, humanos idiotas, entramos na balada na parte VIP, afinal, somos os Cullen, e somos ricos, duvido quem não deixaria nós entrarmos, principalmente aqui em Forks, que todos sabem sobre nós. Quando entramos lá, era adolescente para todo lado, pessoas se beijando, agarrando, se esfregando, luzes para todos os lados. Fomos para uma mesa livre, e nos sentamos, ficamos conversando até que começou a tocar I Can't Be Tamed da Miley Cyrus.

– Hey, vem, vamos dançar! – Alice chama Jasper, ele relutante levanta. E foram para a pista dançar.

– Vamos também ursão. – Chama Rosalie o Emm, eles vão e fica apenas eu e meus pais, eu via que eles queriam ir.

– Hey, podem ir, vou ali e depois nós voltamos. – Eu digo sorrindo, os encorajando.

– Tem certeza? – Pergunta meu pai.

– Sim, sim. Vão! – Eu digo, eles se levantam animados e vão para a pista.

Eu me levanto e vou para o barzinho do outro lado da boate, eu me espremia nos corpos suados deles, isso não era muito higiênico, mas quem ligava, certo? Sentei-me no banco e um garçom veio me atender, ele é alto, musculoso todo tatuado, loiro de olhos azuis.

– O que a senhorita deseja? – Pergunta sorrindo.

– Vodka dupla. – Eu peço, ele assenti e pega e coloca para mim.

Eu começo a tomar, eu e ele começamos a conversar, descobri que seu nome é Victor, ele é bem legal, e gay. Ele é divertido, fica fazendo piada toda hora, de vez em quando saia para atender outras pessoas, mas logo voltava, me passou seu numero para quando eu quisesse conversar, chamar ele. Eu já estava no meu quarto copo. Victor voltou e dessa vez eu pedi um Bourbon, virei tudo de uma vez. Já estava ficando meio zonza. Olho para trás e vejo que minha família já havia sentado, peço para que Vic encha novamente meu copo e mostro onde eu vou sentar. Pego meu copo cheio e volto para mesa. Todos me olharam e olharam para a bebida.

– Você bebe? – Perguntou Emmett, reviro os olhos.

– Não, eu peguei isso aqui para ficar olhando. – Digo irônica, é... A bebida já estava começando a fazer efeito.

– Você não deveria bebe tanto assim Renesmee. – Repreende meu pai franzindo a testa.

– Esse aqui já é meu sétimo copo _Edward_. – Eu friso o nome dele, ele arregala os olhos. Na verdade todos.

Logo comecei a conversar com a minha mãe, e eles entre si, ficamos contando tudo o que aconteceu nesses cinquenta anos que fiquei longe, contei mais sobre meus filhos, do que eles gostam e outras coisas de repente começam a tocar Who Owns My Heart da Miley Cyrus.

– O meu Deus, eu amo essa música, vem vamos dançar. – Eu digo sorrindo, puxo minha mãe para o meio dos jovens.

– O que está fazendo Nessie? – Pergunta Bella confusa.

– Vamos Bella, vamos dançar! – Eu digo animada. E assim começa a letra da música.

**_Creation shows me what to do_**

**_I'm dancing on the floor with you_**

**_And when you touch my hand_**

**_I go crazy, yeah_**

**_The music tells me what to feel_**

**_I like you now_**

**_But is it real by the time we say goodnight_**

**_I don't know if this is right_**

**_And I feel you (you) coming through my veins._**

**_Am I into you (you) or is it music to blame?_**

_A criação me mostrou o que fazer_

_Estou dançando na pista com você_

_E quando você toca minha mão_

_Eu fico maluca, sim_

_A música me diz o que sentir_

_Eu gosto de você agora_

_Mas será que é real na hora que dizemos boa noite_

_Não sei se isso é certo_

_E eu te sinto vindo através das minhas veias_

_Estou na sua ou a culpada é a música ?_

Começamos a nos mover, eu a faço ficar na minha frente e eu atrás dela, fazendo minha respiração pesada tocar sua orelha, meu seios e suas costas, começamos a rebolar juntas, ela toca sua mão na minha, e sinto aquele choque elétrico passar por nós, sinto agora sua respiração ficar pesada.

**_Who owns my heart_**

**_Is it love or is it art_**

**_'Cause the way you got your body movin' got me confusin'_**

**_And I can't tell if it's the beat or sparks_**

**_Who owns my heart_**

**_Is it love or is it art_**

**_You know I wanna believe that we're a masterpiece_**

**_But sometimes it's hard to tell in the dark_**

**_Who owns my heart_**

_Quem possui o meu coração_

_É amor ou é arte ?_

_Porque o jeito que você mexe seu corpo está me deixando confusa_

_E eu não sei dizer se são as batidas ou as faíscas_

_Quem possui meu coração_

_É amor ou é arte ?_

_Sabe, eu quero acreditar que somos uma obra prima_

_Mas às vezes é difícil dizer no escuro_

_Quem possui o meu coração_

Passei minha mão por cima cintura, fazendo a ficar mais grudada em mim, eu estava me segurando para não agarra-la, afinal, a família estava ali nos assistindo. Faço sua cabeça ir para atrás e dou um beijo discreto em seu pescoço, sinto-a arrepiar e dou um sorriso. Minha mão brincava em sua cintura.

**_The room is full_**

**_But all I see is the way_**

**_Your eyes just blaze through me_**

**_Like fire in the dark_**

**_We're like living art_**

**_And it hits me_**

**_Like a tidal wave_**

**_Are you feeling me_**

**_Or is the music to blame_**

_O salão está cheio_

_Mas tudo o que vejo é o modo como_

_Os seus olhos brilham até mim_

_Como o fogo no escuro_

_Somos como uma arte viva_

_E isso me afeta_

_Como um maremoto_

_Você está me sentido_

_Ou a culpada é a música?_

A viro para mim, seu rosto fica de frente para o meu, eu sei que está cheio aqui, mas eu só via seu olhar negro, cheio de desejo, cheio de fogo, somos como uma arte viva, assim como a letra da música diz. Suas mãos começaram a brincar com minha blusa na parte das costas, ainda bem que não dava para a família ver, uma mão minha estava na sua cintura quase na sua bunda e a outra na em seu cabelo. Descemos rebolando até o chão e subimos, nossos corpos grudados era uma maravilha.

**_Who owns my heart_**

**_Is it love or is it art_**

**_'Cause the way you got your body movin' got me confusin'_**

**_And I can't tell if it's the beat or sparks_**

**_Who owns my heart_**

**_Is it love or is it art_**

**_You know I wanna believe that we're a masterpiece_**

**_But sometimes it's hard to tell in the dark_**

**_Who owns my heart_**

_Quem é o dono do meu coração_

_É amor ou é arte_

_Porque o jeito que você mexe seu corpo está me deixando confusa_

_E eu não sei dizer se são as batidas ou as faíscas_

_Quem possui o meu coração_

_É amor ou é arte ?_

_Você sabe que eu quero acreditar que somos uma obra prima_

_Mas às vezes é difícil de dizer no escuro_

_Quem é o dono do meu coração_

Passei a mão na sua perna, minha intimidade já estava encharcada, e eu sabia que ela podia sentir, pois estava muito perto de mim. Ela me vira fazendo seus seios baterem nas minhas costas, sua respiração batia na minha nuca, ela deu uma rebola que quase me fez ter um orgasmo. Suas mãos subiam e desciam minhas costas.

**_So come on, baby_**

**_Keep on provoking me_**

**_Keep on rubbing me_**

**_Like a rodeo_**

**_Baby, pull me close_**

**_Come on_**

**_Here we go (x3)_**

_Então vamos lá, querido_

_Continue me provocando_

_Continue me laçando_

_Como em um rodeio_

_Querido, me puxe pra perto_

_Vamos lá_

_Aqui vamos nós (3x)_

Eu já estava suada, sim, eu tenho essa parte humana. Meus olhos provavelmente também deveria estar pretos de excitação, o ar era de tesão, era puro sexo. Bella me da um beijo na nuca e uma das suas mãos vai para meu cabelo e puxa, dou uma rebolada em sua intimidade.

**_And it hits me_**

**_Like a tidal wave_**

**_Are you feeling me_**

**_Or is the music to blame_**

_E isso me afeta_

_Como um maremoto_

_Você está me sentindo_

_Ou a culpada é a música ?_

Começamos a nos movimentar lentamente, ela me faz dar duas giradas e parar de frente para ela, nossos peitos subiam e desciam por causa das nossas respirações aceleradas. Na última parte eu seguro sua cintura e rebolamos juntas, chego perto dela e lhe dou um beijo perto da boca, bem perto mesmo. Eu não me importava com quem estava vendo ou não, eu só me importava com a linda princesa que está na minha frente.

**_Who owns my heart_**

**_Is it love or is it art_**

**_'Cause the way you got your body movin' got me confusin'_**

**_And I can't tell if it's the beat or sparks_**

**_Who owns my heart_**

**_Is it love or is it art_**

**_You know I wanna believe that we're a masterpiece_**

**_But sometimes it's hard to tell in the dark_**

**_Who owns my heart_**

_Quem é o dono do meu coração_

_É amor ou é arte ?_

_Porque o jeito que você mexe seu corpo está me deixando confusa_

_E eu não sei dizer se são as batidas ou as faíscas_

_Quem possui meu coração_

_É amor ou é arte ?_

_Você sabe que eu quero acreditar que somos uma obra prima_

_Mas às vezes é difícil de dizer no escuro_

_Quem é o dono do meu coração_

Eu pego seus braços e a faço entrelaça-los em mim, e ficamos assim nos movimento até a música acabar, eu estava detonada, mas não falaria. Ficamos nos olhando, no nosso próprio mundo, entro em sua mente e nos conecto.

_"Quer ir para outro lugar?" – Penso maliciosamente._

_" O que?..." – A vejo pensar confusa._

_" Meu dom, lembra?" – Eu penso sorrindo._

_" A sim... Claro, vamos, mas o que vamos dizer para seu pai?" – Ela pensa temerosa._

_" Digamos que eu estou cansada e você vai me levar, nós paramos em um lugar antes." – Eu penso dando um sorriso torto._

_" Vamos lá!" – Ela pensa maliciosamente, soltamos um riso mental._

Paramos de nos olhar e voltamos para a mesa, todos estavam com os olhos arregalados, sentamos e agimos como se nada tivesse acontecido. Começamos a conversar até que eu falei que estava cansada e minha mãe falou que iria me levar, logo o Edward falou que também viria, nós fizemos de tudo para ele ficar, até que ele aceitou. Eu e Bella fomos para a minha moto, subimos e eu dei partida, e em vez de ir para casa dos Cullen, fui para minha. Pois é, eu tinha comprado uma uns meses atrás. Logo entramos na pequena casa, guardei a moto. Abri a porta e ela entrou. Tranquei a porta e eu fui para o quarto com ela me seguindo.

Logo que entrei no meu quarto e ela em seguida, eu a peguei pela cintura fazendo-a grudar em mim. Ela me olha com faminta, chego perto dela e a beijo. O beijo começa calmo, cheio de saudades, ela abre a boca dando passagem para minha língua, nossas línguas entraram em uma guerra para ver quem tinha mais espaço, a levei para cama jogando-a. Fui para cima dela, lhe dando um beijo cheio de luxúria. Isso o que fazemos é pecado, mas quem liga, eu não, ela também não. Nosso amor é uma arte baby. Parei de beija-la. Tirei meu sapato, acessórios, bijuterias e meu óculo. Eu tiro as coisas dela também.

Ela me vira, jogando-me na cama, beija-me no meu queixo, clavícula, maxilar, e na boca. Minha mão brincava com sua blusa, começa tira-la com a ajuda de Bella, ela ergue o corpo, logo em seguida tiro seu sutiã, deixando seus lindos seios expostos. Ela vem para perto de mim, lambendo meu pescoço, e puta que pariu, isso foi quente. Arqueio as costas para ela tirar a blusa e o sutiã e assim ela faz. Bella beija e da mordidas no meu pescoço descendo até ficar entre meus seios.

– Porra Bella, para de me torturar! – Gemi.

– Vamos fazer isso lentamente. – Ela diz dando uma gargalhada, bufo.

Ela começa a passar uma das mãos em meio seio, que fica arrepiado na hora, a outra ia para meu short, o rasgando, era o meu melhor short, que cachorra! Para me vingar minhas mãos foram parar em seu short o despedaçando. Ela inclina sua cabeça para meu seio e passa a língua, e da uma chupada, gemo alto, ela ficou fazendo isso, sua mão foi para minha barriga descendo até chegar na minha intimidade, que aparentemente já estava parecendo um mar cheio do meu mel. Ela passou o dedo por cima da minha calcinha. Minhas mãos foram parar no seu cabelo, fazendo não parar.

Ela desce seus beijos pela minha barriga até chegar perto do meu sexo, ela tira minha calcinha fazendo-me ficar nua em sua frente, ela desce sua boca até ficar de frente a minha gruta, ela assopra, gemi. Começa a passar a língua lá e eu deliro, sua língua gelada me fez ficar mais molhada ainda, sua mão começou a brinca com meu clitóris, massageando-a me fazendo rebolar em sua língua, reviro meus olhos, era muito tesão para nós duas. Sua língua penetra-me, gritei, fazendo um vai e vem, eu gemia alto, e ninguém morava aqui perto, então ninguém escutaria. Bella é muito boa, logo eu gozei na sua boca, mas ela não parou por ai. Ficou por cima de minha fazendo dois dedos seus entrarem em mim, gritei novamente, ela fazia força lentamente, eu via tudo girando. Depois de um tempo gozo de novo.

Troco de posição com ela, a beijo no pescoço, passo a língua sensualmente na sua boca, desço para seu seio, começo a lamber um deles e minha mão brincava com o outro mas logo desceu para sua intimidade mexendo em seu clitóris, ela rebolava e sua mão estava em meu cabelo. A penetrei com três dedos a fazendo dar um alto grito, isso me incentivou mais, eu fazia força sem me importar se ia machucar ou não, ela estava literalmente molhada, melando toda minha mãos, logo ela gozou, desci meu rosto para sua intimidade. Lambi ela todinha não deixando nada, subi em cima dela, fazendo minhas pernas ficarem grudadas com as delas e nossas intimidades ficarem grudadas, fazendo um choque elétrico percorre entro nós. Comecei a me mexer, indo para frente e para trás, e gozamos juntas dessa vez, nossos mels se misturaram.

Cai exausta do seu lado, nossos braços estavam entrelaçados, nossas respirações ofegantes. Ficamos encarando o teto, sem falar nada. Passaram alguns minutos e eu levantei.

– Para onde vai? – Pergunta Bella olhando-me maliciosamente.

– Tomar banho, temos que ir. Acompanhe-me _mamãe._ – Eu digo a ultima parte ironicamente, ela solta um riso rouco e corre para o meu lado.

Bom, e você sabe o que aconteceu aqui...

_Horas Depois._

Agora eu e minha mãe estávamos aqui sentadas na moto indo para a mansão, seus braços em minha cintura é tão reconfortante, me sinto segura. Minutos depois chegamos em casa, todos já haviam chegado, espero que não façam perguntas. Estacionei a moto e descemos, entramos em casa, todos estavam sentados conversando. Quando perceberam que chegamos nos olharam interrogativamente.

– Onde estavam, ficamos preocupados! – Diz Edward vindo abraçar mãe, logo depois eu.

– Mãe quis dar uma volta ante de virmos, e assim andamos um pouco em Forks. – Dou de ombros dando uma desculpa esfarrapada. Eles acreditaram e suspiraram aliviados.

– Certo, bom, vamos para a cabana agora, você deve estar cansada. – Diz meu pai olhando para mim, assenti, nos despedimos e saímos da casa e fomos para a cabana.

Quando chegamos lá, eu fui direto para meu quarto, la tinha roupas minhas, Esme deve ter colocado. Tiro as que estou usando e tomo outro banho, coloco meu pijama e vou me deitar. Fiquei lá, pensando sobre tudo o que aconteceu hoje. Até que minha mãe entra no meu quarto, ela olha para mim e vem para o meu lado, me da um selinho e um beijo na testa.

– Boa noite Nessie. – Diz sorrindo, era lindo esse teu sorriso.

– Boa noite Bells. – Eu digo sorrindo torto.

Assim que ela sai, continuo a linha dos meus pensamentos, era estranho, fala sério, desde quando uma filha deseja a mãe... É errado, pecado, isso é coisa do demônio, mas puta que pariu, é bom de mais! Eu voltei, e voltei com esse meu estranho desejo comigo, e provavelmente ficara para sempre comigo, afinal, eu amo ela de mais, e eu não consigo nem imaginar ela com meu pai, é repugnante! O lugar dela é comigo, mas fazer o que, vamos-te que ser amantes, pelo menos eu tenho isso. Esse meu estranho desejo é uma merda, mas, como eu já disse, eu não me importo, espero que eu sinta isso até meu último suspiro. Eu sempre a amarei maternalmente ou sexualmente, tanto faz... Ok, eu amo ela mais sexualmente mesmo, afinal, ela é muito gostosa... Eu farei tudo para ter ela todos os dias, comigo. Ela me ama também, eu sei disso. Depois de um tempo, me deu um sono do caralho. Fiquei pensando nela, até que adormeci, mas não antes de pensar:

Eu amo esse meu **Estranho Desejo**, eu amo a _minha_ Bella.

**FOREVER.**


End file.
